Goblin Diplomacy
Details Walkthrough Getting started Talk to or in , in the Kingdom of (located north of , and east of ). They will say that the race is on the brink of civil war over armour colour, and they want their armour to be orange. Gathering the required items Skip this subsection if you already have the items required. Ask the generals where you can get orange armour. Eventually, one will answer that you can dye orange. will mention he stole yellow dye from a witch in , and mentions you may be able to find it there. One of the generals will mention you can find goblin mail in three different crates around the village. Grab the suits of goblin mail from the following crates: *Behind the generals' hut. *Inside the western hut in between the small square hut and the generals' hut. *Up a ladder near the entrance. Note: Don't dye 3 pieces of armour. You only want 1 blue and 1 orange. Leave one plain. If you mistakingly paint an armour you won't get new ones from the crates. Alternatively, goblin mail can be obtained as a drop from killing s. The goblins in drop red or green goblin mails, which can be dyed, but you will need one uncolored one from a standard goblin. the head gardener in will sell you the needed . Ask him if you can buy some. When you do, he'll ask how much you are willing to pay. Say, "About 20 coins," and he'll say you are generous and will give you two woad leaves. This is easier and cheaper than the alternative, which is to say, "About 15 coins," and he will give you only one woad leaf. Do this again, and the total price will ring up at 30 . Two can easily be picked from the field just north of , or alternate places such as , in the backyard of 's farm, which is next to the sheep paddock. Three can be purchased from in for 3 coins each or picked west of . Making the dyes Skip this subsection if you already have Orange dye and Blue dye. You need to make orange dye and blue dye. Orange dye is made from combining (3 and 5 coins from in Draynor Village) with (2 and 5 coins). If you do not already have the yellow dye and red dye, take the supplies to the witch in , and then mix the yellow dye and red dye together to create the orange dye. Likewise, if you don't already have the blue dye, take 2 and 5 coins to Aggie to create the blue dye. The generals' verdict Dye one orange, one blue, and leave the last one unaltered. Go back to , and give the orange goblin mail to the generals. They will have try it on, and say they do not like it. They will ask for blue armour. Give them the blue goblin mail. Again, they will have Grubfoot try it on, and again, it is rejected. They now want brown. Give them the plain brown goblin mail. Grubfoot tries it on for the last time. They decide that the original colour, brown, is best after all. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward Crafting experience *A gold bar }} Required for completing Completion of Goblin Diplomacy is required for the following: * *